The Power of Light and Darkness
by Erudit
Summary: On hold. Set after the Ceremonial battle. Five years after the yamis have left to the afterlife, new evil arises, and the hikaris and yamis must once again unite to safe the world. YYY SJ, MM and RB mentioned


**Title: **The Power of Light and Darkness

**Author:** Erudit

**Pairings:** YY/Y; S/J, M/M and R/B mentioned

**Genre: **Romance, Action, Adventure

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, probably Tea bashing and OOCness

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (though I wouldn't mind owing Atemu … if you know what I mean).

Set after the Ceremonial battle. Five years after the yamis have left to the after-life, new evil arises, and the hikaris and yamis must once again unite to safe the world.

_Blablabla_- Thoughts

/blablabla/- Yami and Yugi talking through mind link

"blablabla"- normal talking

(me adding information)

Prologue

„What the-„ Seto Kaiba stared wide-eyed at the people in front of him. To see the CEO of Kaiba Corps and principal of the duel-academy like this was a rare sight to behold. His mouth hung open und his face slowly turned white as if he had seen a ghost – which was exactly what he was seeing, with the exception that those three ghosts in front of him were pretty solid. As a matter of fact they looked like normal humans if it wasn't for the fact that they had all died a long time ago. But that hadn't been what baffled Seto Kaiba the most. No, it was who those ghosts were. There, in front of him, stood the three former yamis of Seto's friends (You all know who I mean hopefully? Cough Atemu, Bakura, and Marik cough). It took a few minutes for him to regain his composure.

"How…how did you get here?" he wondered in a low voice. "To tell you the truth, we don't know." One of the three persons in front of him stated. It was Atemu, Yugi's former yami, who had spoken. He wore white linen garments which emphasized his dark skin color and was adorned with many golden jewels and orbs. His crimson eyes shone in the darkness of the room, as the CEO had just been about to leave when the yamis had suddenly appeared in front of him. "One minute we are following one of those blasted demons, and the next we are popping up in your fucking room!" A clearly upset Bakura added. Ryou's yami was glaring daggers at every object around him. He was obviously were displeased at the turn of events. Unconsciously Seto stepped closer to the ancient spirits, hoping to prevent Bakura from ripping his whole place apart. "Well…you've got your own bodies now. Surely that's not too bad?" He offered in an effort to keep peace.

"Did you by any chance see some kind of demon before we appeared?" Atemu asked in his soft velvety voice, not at all commenting on the body-theme. "Yeah, sure. They keep popping up all the time." Seto rolled his eyes and went back to his desk to make a call. "What are you doing?" Bakura asked suspiciously, his brown eyes narrowing. "You're not going to turn us in, are you?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "Turn you in? And what for if I may ask? Surely you've not done anything bad yet in the short time that you've been in this world." Sarcasm seeped through his words. He had listened to Ryou's ranting about what his yami had stolen during their time together, and about how difficult it had been to return the objects without getting detected. Seto suspected that Ryou by now was as stealthy as Bakura, although he never mentioned it to the hikari. A mad Ryou was somebody whose way you didn't want to cross.

"Don't worry, Bakura." He added. "I'm going to call Yugi." "Yugi?" the former pharaoh perked up, seemingly delighted. Seto nodded. In that moment he heard somebody on the other line pick up.

"Moshi, moshi, Yugi speaking." the soft voice of Seto's best friend and Atemu's former hikari came through the speaker. "Yugi!" The CEO sighed relieved, and suppressed the almost added words thank Ra. A chuckle could be heard from the other side. "Was your day that bad? Don't worry. Jounouchi is already waiting for you. He'll cheer you up." "No, it's not that." Seto Kaiba ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea how to tell his best friend about the recently returned yamis. "It's not that?" repeated Yugi confused and Seto could almost picture his friend's scrunched up nose and tilted head. "What is it then? Are you alright? Do you want me to come over? Do you need help, Seto?" The famous duelist sounded worried, and Seto almost felt guilty about it. "Yes. Maybe it would be best if you'd come over." He stated finally, ending Yugi's series of suggestions. "Okay. I'll be over in a few. You're in the academy, I suppose?" Seto nodded, and then voiced his answer as he remembered that Yugi couldn't see him. With a click Yugi was gone, and Seto was once again left alone in the presence of the three spirits.

"So…" he stated, wondering what to do next. "Why don't you sit down for a while? It will take Yugi about ten minutes." Atemu nodded and slowly sat down. The others followed suite. They were silent for a few minutes. Seto was looking through some of his papers. He had decided that he might as well be doing something while they were waiting for his friend.

"Has he changed a lot?" Atemu finally inquired, his voice seemingly uninterested, though his eyes betrayed his true feelings. Seto looked up. "He has grown up, if that's what you want to know." That didn't really answer the pharaoh's question, and Seto very well knew that but he wouldn't make it easy for Atemu. "We all grew up." He added for the other two people present. Bakura just snorted, and Marik did what he had been doing all along … he kept quiet, though the fleeting presence of a grin did show that he too had been listening.

"If you want to know if he'll still like you, Yami, then you've got to find out for yourself. I don't know the answer to that question." "What do you mean like me!" the ex-pharaoh yelled, suddenly quite upset. Seto raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "As a friend, of course. What did you think?" "Oh." Atemu sat back down, a slight blush covering his cheeks, although Seto couldn't be sure as it was already quite dark.

"Oh shut up you…" Atemu growled at Bakura and Marik who were currently laughing their heads off about the pharaoh's antics. "You should have seen your face!" Marik said between breaths, finding Atemu's embarrassment quite entertaining. "Yes." Bakura added. "You went all white! Man, I've never seen you that-"

Whatever Bakura had wanted to say was drowned out by a soft knock on the door. The three yamis looked at each other silently, their eyes holding an unidentifiable emotion. "Who is it?" Seto inquired. "It's me." As always, Yugi seemed to be in a good mood as the laughter and joy that surrounded him could be heard in his voice. It was one of the attributes Seto liked best about his friend. Even though Yugi had seen and done so many things, he still had a good mood and tried to keep his friends happy.

"Just a second. I'm coming out." Seto told him and got up. "You three wait here." He instructed as he left his room to explain to Yugi what had happened.

tbc

Please review, I'm always happy about suggestions and helpful criticism. And I especially like it when people like my story. It motivates me to continue writing.

The next chapter will be longer!


End file.
